Banter Wars Series 1
Banter Wars Series 1 was the first series of Banter Wars. It was originally broadcast in August 2015 - February 2016 on YouTube on the channel A Heap of Games. It consisted of only six heats and a Grand Final. Format The series consisted of six heats and a Grand Final featuring six robots per heat. The first round was a three way melee where one robot from two battles is eliminated with the two winners going through to round two in one on one matches before the winners from round two fighting against each other in the Heat Final. The winner of the Heat Final goes to the final. Heats Heat A Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1/Heat A: The Doctors Takeover Robots competing: The Rib Massager, Phallus Chopper-Offer, Rowbott, Silly, Bone Bugger-Upper, My Bestest Robot Eliminators *Phallus Chopper-Offer vs The Rib Massager vs Rowbott = Rowbott eliminated *Silly vs Bone Bugger-Upper vs My Bestest Robot = My Bestest Robot eliminated Round Two *Phallus Chopper-Offer vs Silly = Silly won *The Rib Massager vs Bone Bugger-Upper = Bone Bugger-Upper won Final *Bone Bugger-Upper vs Silly = Bone Bugger-Upper won Heat B Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1/Heat B: Hillbilly Hoedown Robots competing: Shelly, Billy-Bob Beard, Pine Tree Punisher, Maple Massacre, El Moustacheo, Australian Bruce's Brutalizer Eliminators *Shelly vs El Moustacheo vs Pine Tree Punisher = Pine Tree Punisher eliminated *Maple Massacre vs Billy-Bob Beard vs Australian Bruce's Brutalizer = Maple Massacre eliminated Round Two *Billy-Bob Beard vs Shelly = Billy-Bob Beard won *El Moustacheo vs Australian Bruce's Brutalizer = El Moustacheo won Final *Billy-Bob Beard vs El Moustacheo = Billy-Bob Beard won Heat C Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1/Heat C: The Originals Robots competing: The Penetrator, Crikey O'Blimey, I Don't Know What to Call It, Prick, Blimey McTrousers, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! Eliminators *Prick vs The Penetrator vs An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! = The Penetrator eliminated *I Don't Know What to Call It vs Blimey McTrousers vs Crikey O'Blimey = Blimey McTrousers eliminated Round Two *I Don't Know What to Call It vs An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! = An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! won *Prick vs Crikey O'Blimey = Crikey O'Blimey won Final *An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! vs Crikey O'Blimey = An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! won Heat D Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1/Heat D: Robot Pirates! Robots competing: Newell's Suit, Wizard of Banter, The Cap'n's Merry Ship, First Mate Diggle, Jolly Roger, Polly Eliminators *Wizard of Banter vs Polly vs The Cap'n's Merry Ship = Polly eliminated *Newell's Suit vs Jolly Roger vs First Mate Diggle = Jolly Roger eliminated Round Two *Newell's Suit vs Wizard of Banter = Wizard of Banter won *The Cap'n's Merry Ship vs First Mate Diggle = The Cap'n's Merry Ship won Final *The Cap'n's Merry Ship vs Wizard of Banter = Wizard of Banter won Heat E Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1/Heat E: Unthemed, Untamed! Robots competing: Kevin, Twig, Shin Botherer, It'sa Meee!, Exploding Wolf, The PM's Pulverisor Eliminators *Kevin vs It'sa Meee! vs Exploding Wolf = Kevin eliminated *Twig vs The PM's Pulverisor vs Shin Botherer = Shin Botherer eliminated Round Two *Twig vs It'sa Meee! = It'sa Meee! won *The PM's Pulverisor vs Exploding Wolf = The PM's Pulverisor won Final *It'sa Meee! vs The PM's Pulverisor = The PM's Pulverisor won Heat F Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1/Heat F: Officials, Affluents and the Unemployed Robots competing: The Day Ruiner, The Long Arm of the Law, Poshington's Prized Box, Wollington's Wawwior, Dinner Plate, Sentencer Eliminators *Poshington's Prized Box vs The Day Ruiner vs Sentencer = Sentencer eliminated *The Long Arm of the Law vs Wollington's Wawwior vs Dinner Plate = The Long Arm of the Law eliminated Round Two *The Day Ruiner vs Wollington's Wawwior = The Day Ruiner won *Dinner Plate vs Poshington's Prized Box = Dinner Plate won Final *Dinner Plate vs The Day Ruiner = Dinner Plate won Grand Final Main Article:Banter Wars Series 1/The Grand Final Round 1 *Billy-Bob Beard vs Wizard of Banter = Billy-Bob Beard won *An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! vs Dinner Plate = An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! won *The PM's Pulverisor vs Bone Bugger-Upper = Bone Bugger-Upper won Loser's Melee *The PM's Pulverisor vs Dinner Plate vs Wizard of Banter = The PM's Pulverisor won Round Two *An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! vs Bone Bugger-Upper = An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! won *The PM's Pulverisor vs Billy-Bob Beard = The PM's Pulverisor won Final *An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! vs The PM's Pulverisor = The PM's Pulverisor won Awards *Best design: The PM's Pulverisor *Most Original: Kevin *Best Performance: Bone Bugger-Upper *Surprise Package: Dinner Plate *Prime Minister's Pick: The Cap'n's Merry Ship Side Competitions Sumo Competitors: Polly, Phale, Mobility Scooter, Black Bull, Wheelchairy, Faithful Quadcycle, Click Me!, Spindiddly, Win! Win! WIN!, Sir Loin of Oreo, The Bloody Pendulum Eliminators *Polly vs Phale = Phale won *Mobility Scooter vs Black Bull = Mobility Scooter won *Wheelchairy vs Phale = Wheelchairy won *Faithful Quadcycle vs Click Me! = Click Me! won *Spindiddly vs Win! Win! WIN! = Win! Win! WIN! won *Sir Loin of Oreo vs The Bloody Pendulum = Sir Loin of Oreo won Final *Wheelchairy vs Sir Loin of Oreo vs Mobility Scooter = Mobility Scooter won YouTubers Special Competitors: YAOES, Crumpet King, PhantomPhoenix, Ste-Zus Winner: Crumpet King B-robots melee Competitors: Creepy Fingers, The Dishes, Pissbrick, The Random Robot in the Arena Winner: The Random Robot in the Arena External Links *https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmuNShDeMo9C7FUrN00dqHcPeHcRIQcYT Category:Series 1 Category:Series